Red Cloud's
by BlueFire77
Summary: Hidan is a famous author with a drinking problem and when his new book comes out he finds an angry muse at his door. KakuHida or KakuHidan, one sentence of SasoDei, and the story is better than the summary * * enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had most of this story typed out for awhile but could never find the motivation to finish it....there were lots details missing...but the other day I stumbled across "Give You Hell" by ****The Mad Hatter's Demise, that story inspired me to finish this in a spurt of creativity I had for two days straight...so Arigatou gozaimasu to The Mad Hatter's Demise for inspiring me to finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned _anything_ i wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction now would I?**

* * *

Crowds of people flocked towards a small bookstore on the corner lot, all heading towards the register with their copy of the newest release of "Red Clouds" it revolved around a vulgar 22 year old ninja who betrayed his village and joined a vengeful religion that believed in slaughter and pain. Soon after he became a 'Jashinist' he was recruited by an evil organization called Akatsuki. However the main characters name is never stated, he is usually referred to in an insulting manner such as a zealot, there are also times when he is called a priest due to his strong faith in his 'god' Jashin. While, oddly enough, the rest of the characters have proper names...Although the protagonist often uses insulting nicknames for each character such as 'miser' or 'retard' and even 'fish-stick'. But enough about the book.

A man with silver hair wearing sunglasses sat in a coffee shop across from the previously mentioned book store smirking and sipping his black coffee as he watched people buying his new book.

Yes _his_ book.

This silver haired man, Hidan San, is an author who through much trial became successful, famous even. He was a household name now thanks to his books, they were popular with teenagers even though they were violent and _very_ graphic. People said they got chills when they read the dark words dancing across every page "I'm fucking awesome" well...for such a deep writer he was arrogant and selfish but he preferred to call it 'confidence'. Hidan set down his empty mug and paid, leaving the small cafe.

* * *

The door to the author's apartment closed with a gentle 'click'.

Hidan let out a sigh as he made his way to his bedroom "How fucking boring!" he flopped onto his queen-sized bed and groaned, everyday seemed like the same thing. Sure, he had released a book yesterday but tomorrow will just start the endless cycle all over again: Release a book, it sells and everyone wants an interview, newspaper interviews, TV interviews, talkshows, paparazzi, and worst of all; book signing at malls and such, all the freakishly obsessed fans screaming and asking to touch him

_Ew._

He remembers this one time a fangirl jumped over the table to kiss him but ended up kissing a security guard that jumped in the way instead, the look of horror and disappointment on her face! haha...good times. Just as Hidan was about to fall asleep laughing at aforementioned fangirl he heard banging on his door.

"Damn it"

he grudgingly got up and walked over to the door "What the fuck do you want! It's 11:00 at night re-" as soon as his purple eyes caught sight of just who was guilty of the knocking earlier he panicked attempting to slam the door in their face but it stopped due to a very annoying foot blocking the way "Shit! Move your fucking foot retard!" Hidan is in no way ripped with muscle, he isn't out of shape but he definitely does not work out and because of this his attempt at holding the door shut to keep the intruder out failed and was thus pinned against the wall with a book thrust in his face "What the fuck!? Lemme go!" after a minute of screaming and struggling Hidan finally gave in "are you done?" said the unwelcome guest, purple eyes sent a glare towards the voice and huffed childishly.

"Good, now explain what the fuck this is!"

"It's my new book."

"I'm not stupid like you, I know that!"

"Don't frikkin insult me! It's been 3 years since we've seen each-other and you come barging in here and attack me! The fuck Kakuzu!?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and let go of the shorter man "'The fuck' is this!" he again showed Hidan the book "You selfishly used me as one of your characters and used my name just to spite me! I swear you are such damn child sometimes that I'm surprised anyone can deal with you!" Hidan swiped the book from the taller mans hand and opened it to the first page "There's a fucking disclaimer! See! 'this story is fictional and does not pertain to any real people, places or events' and don't flatter yourself, my using your name is a pure coincidence!"

"How can it be a coincidence? This whole book is mocking me! The Kakuzu in the story has stitches all over his body, is greedy, evil, violent, and is sexually attracted to the main character that is clearly a _guy"_

"Well shit! He _is_ just like you!" the writer snarled out bitterly, angering the taller man even more. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm and flung him onto the living room floor "No, you only think that because you were too childish to understand what happened back then!" he yelled approaching the silver-haired man on the floor before dropping down on top of him pinning him down again. Hidan was really starting to regret complaining about his boring life "If you would have stopped your bitching and listened it would have been different!" Hidan's face twisted in anger "How the fuck would it have been any different!? I understand perfectly what happened!" he screamed "No you don't!" their yelling lasted for what seemed like eternity until Hidan was silenced with a bitter, angry kiss. They didn't make love that night nor did they just fuck, it was just another fight in the form of sex instead of punching, kicking, and yelling.

* * *

The next morning regret and unwanted memories filled the young author's mind as he glanced next to him and saw a fit, tanned man with messy brown hair laying next to him on his bed. His eyes traced the scars that covered the brunette's body, over the scars were tattoos of thick black stitches "Dammit" he cursed quietly rubbing his eyes with his left hand, why had he allowed this to happen? Maybe it was just habit, fighting until anger turned to lust.

Hidan took one last glance at Kakuzu and got out of bed, ate breakfast, watched a bit of the news and prepared for an interview at a TV station, he then stuck a note to the inside of the door so Kakuzu would see it when he got up to leave.

* * *

The interviewer was a man in his early 30's he looked confident with his bleached hair and monkey suit, while Hidan wore some dark straight-leg jeans with a white t-shirt and a black sports jacket. They sat across from each-other on a small set decorated with warm colors "This is your third book in the 'Red Cloud' series, what inspired you to get this far in the story?"

Hidan took a deep breath and put on a fake smile "The experiences I had growing up and promises I made along the way"

"What kind of promises?"

"Its a secret~" the writer said teasingly, the blonde man chuckled and made a note.

"Your books usually have very little detail on side characters besides small explanations of why they are in the 'Akatsuki' however in your most recent book there is quite a bit of detail on the new character 'Kakuzu' he is the very self-centered and the protagonist regards him bitterly, was there a muse to this character?"

Hidan's smile faltered a bit, he didn't expect that question, he was usually just asked if 'Kakuzu' would play a big part in the story "All of my characters are _very loosely_ based on people I knew, however 'Kakuzu' is...more..." Hidan trailed off trying to find the right word making an almost confusedly sad face, earning a strange look from the interviewer "...accurate, in a way" Hidan had gotten approval from each of his high-school friends he used in the book, but Kakuzu was different, he wanted to make him angry so he didn't ask if it was okay.

"I see, as I mentioned before, the protagonist is bitter towards 'Kakuzu' is the person that inspired the self-centered character someone you yourself are bitter at?"

"Yes" he stated darkly, Hidan was always the blunt type.

The blonde man was slightly intimidated and thus moved to a different subject.

* * *

Kakuzu had gotten up to see Hidan's smug face on the TV, he listened to the interview until he was done getting dressed and flipped off the TV and tossed the remote aside "loosely based? Muse? _Bitter_? Coincidence my ass!" in fact those 'loosely based' characters fit their old high-school friends to a T and most of all the protagonist fit _Hidan_ to a T. Kakuzu finally got to the door and saw a yellow sticky-note stuck to it:

_Your book is on the table, and don't forget to lock the door on your way out fucker!_

Typical, Hidan couldn't form a sentence without profanity in there somewhere "Idiot, assuming I would buy one of his crappy books" he mumbled picking it up off the table and gladly leaving the apartment, it smelled like smoke and alcohol in there, figures Hidan would be an alcoholic.

* * *

**In case you are wondering this fic will probably be fully posted by the end of the week, It's about 6 chapters long. Reviews are welcomed with open arms ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappy!....this one is more focused on Kakuzu, and i would like to remind everyone that San and Hoku are not their real last names, it's just what their Akatsuki rings say. okay? okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....well, nothing in this story at least....except the storyline, which probably isn't that original.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kakuzu sat in his office at his oak desk, it had a small laptop, a silver office name plate that read 'Mr. Hoku' and two picture frames, one of them was face down gathering dust. 'Mr. Hoku' let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair wondering what exactly made him so angry, was it just an excuse to see Hidan? Or was it really about Hidan writing his full name into some book? He let his hand wander down to a drawer and pull out a black book with red clouds on it and flipped said book open:

"_Kakuzu! Help me out!" the miser didn't move an inch "Hurry the fuck up!"_

"_I told you – If you're careless, you'll die." that's all that was said before beautiful fresh blood spewed across everything in sight, splattering the enemies faces "Holy fucking shit!" was the last thought the priest had before his head hit the floor a good distance away from his gored body, blood seeping out of his neck in a sticky red puddle "finally.." the decapitator said under his breath "one down one to go..." another Konoha-nin said, and then there was the headless man's partner just staring, almost laughing at him for being too stupid to save his own shitty head "If you needed a hand, you should've asked me earlier." he stated coldly, hoping the zealot was really dead this time "Fuck you and your slo..."_

"-sama....Hoku-sama?" a pink-haired girl was standing in front of his desk tilting her head a bit, worried at her boss being so uncharacteristically distracted "Oh, Sakura-san what is it?" he asked quickly shutting the book and placing it on the table "Huh? Is that Hidan-sensei's new book!? I stayed up late last night reading it and _wow_! Ah! And one character in it had your name! Do you know Hidan San!?" she said eyes sparkling with admiration, Kakuzu growled, he definitely should have killed that little punk last night when he had the chance "Sakura-san this is your work place and I expect you to treat it as such, not some bookclub. Now if you would kindly tell me the reason you came up here?" Sakura's cheeks turned red from embarrassment "S-sorry sir, it won't happen again!" she stuttered, standing up straight as she could manage, clipboard held tightly to her chest "I came to report a string of complaints towards a rowdy guest downstairs, apparently he is drunk and started a fight with another customer" her boss stood up and sighed, buttoning his suit jacket "I'll take care of it" he said half-heartedly "Anou, we could send security if it's too much trou-"

"No, I need to get my mind off something anyway" he said glancing at the overturned picture frame, he left the confused intern in his office and pressed the call button on the elevator. His mind wandered back to the book, Hidan was clearly implying that he had betrayed him, watching him suffer instead of being there when he needed Kakuzu the most. "Does he think I have no conscience? I regret it too.." he whispered to himself, that's when he noticed the elevator had reached the bottom floor and as it opened he saw the hell that had broken loose in his casino.

"Eat this, fuckface!" a man was sent flying through the crowd and hit the wall next to Kakuzu "Sir, please calm down!"a employee pleaded with the albino that was currently stumbling around throwing profanities at anyone who looked at him "You have got to be kidding me" that's it, whoever runs this world must be out to get him because what are the chances of Hidan being in _his_ casino, drunk, and causing a commotion and instead of sending security, he came down here to settle things himself? Kakuzu quickly turned around to try and make a run for it but unfortunately Hidan spotted him.

"Kakuzu! This is your damn fault bastard!" the young author yelled clumsily pushing his way through the crowd, when he finally reached the man he was looking for he grabbed the aforementioned man's sleeve looking up into green eyes "It's all your fault!" he screamed before passing out, Kakuzu caught the smaller man "Hoku-sama! Are you alright?" the miser just stared at the writer in his arms before turning to his panicked employee "I'm fine, send some food up to my suite" Kakuzu shifted Hidan so he was carrying him bridal-style and punched the call key with his elbow "I'm so going to regret this"

* * *

"_It's all your fault!" _Kakuzu smiled bitterly, it probably is his fault that Hidan was depressed and alcoholic....But this punk was partly at fault too, said punk was sleeping in the casino owners bed quietly and it reminded Kakuzu of the good ol' days, when even though they fought the anger didn't last long. When they could smile knowing they had eachother.....But things were so painfully different now and it seems nothing can be done about it.

* * *

"_Kuzu~! I submitted my book to a publishing company today!" the aspiring author yelled as he ran up to his boyfriend "Don't be over excited, the real accomplishment comes when your book is being published" Kakuzu stated "Don't rain on my fucking parade! I promise I'm gonna be a famous author someday and everyone will be buying my books!" it was rare to see Hidan this happy and it was refreshing to Kakuzu, so he chuckled and went along with it "I'm expecting you to keep that promise" a huge grin spread across the albino's face "I will, Kuzu!...Let's take a fucking picture so we can remember the day I started my big career as a famous author!" he pulled a camera out of who knows where and wrapped his right arm around Kakuzu's neck, pushing his face against his boyfriends, his other arm outstretched to take the picture "I told you not to get carried away!" _

"_Smile!" _

_

* * *

  
_

**I feel as if this story is moving along to fast....maybe I'm just being antsy because it's the first story I've posted**.

**and lol! the spell check gave me "sweatsuit" as a suggestion for Akatsuki XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**woot! 3rd chappy!....am I the only one excited? probably....hmmm, enough depressing thoughts. I said in the first chapter that this whole story would be uploaded by now...well yesterday the login had an error and on friday i wasn't home so gomen nasai** **to anyone who actually cares.**

* * *

Hidan woke up to a terrible hangover and an unfamiliar room "Shit, where the hell am I?" he scanned the room and his eyes finally landed on the chair that was pulled up next to the bed. A man with messy brown hair covering his eyes was alseep, his jacket was removed and his sleeves had been rolled up. His right elbow was placed on the armrest and his head was rested in the palm of his right hand. The writer climbed out of the bed and leaned in close to the sleeping man, unconsciously looking at the scars running across his cheeks

"'Kuzu...?" wait, that's not right! He shouldn't be calling him that, he promised himself to loathe this man...But he must've brought me up here last night and given me the bed....No! Stop thinking nice thoughts! It must be this headache..."What are you staring at?" well damn, Kakuzu had woken up and Hidan was still _much_ too close to the larger man's face. The silver-haired man's face flushed and Kakuzu laughed "Are you blushing?"

"N-no! I'm still a little drunk!"

"Sure you are, then why are you so close to my face?-" Kakuzu leaned in a little closer so their breaths mingled "Like you want to kiss me?" he whispered seductively, Hidan felt his heart skip a beat.

"Don't be so fucking arrogant! I..was just thinking how ugly you are!"

"Haha, that's not what you said last night" Hidan's eyes grew wide "Last night? What the fuck did you do to me last night!?" Kakuzu was laughing so hard on the inside, Hidan believed that? Why would they both be dressed if anything happened? He is so dense.

"I didn't do anything, _you_ came onto _me_, moaning my name 'Kuzu~, fuck me!'" the tanned man said mockingly

"W-w-what the hell! I wouldn't call you that anymore retard!"

"How would you know? You were stoned" Kakuzu smirked, he always won these silly banters, Hidan growled and started towards the door "I don't fucking care! No matter how drunk I got I would still hate you!" the door slammed shut, Kakuzu chuckled darkly "I guess that's true"

* * *

Hidan stormed through the lobby and when he finally saw the the exit of this wretched place he heard some employee's talking "Oh my! The boss kept him here over night!" one female said astonished "I heard that guy was yelling at Hoku-sama saying 'It's all your fault' and that's when he fainted and the boss carried him bridal-style to his suite!" squealed the another female employee. "Hoku-_sama_? _Boss_?" Hidan's eye twitched, he walked faster towards the exit.

"Thank you for visiting Hoku Casino's!" the doorman said cheerily, why the hell hadn't he noticed the big Hoku Casino sign last night when he came here!? Maybe he shouldn't have been so focused on walking in the first place that had a 'bar' sign in the window...Kakuzu had never told him what his parent's did for a living...He only said he would be taking over for his father and well, guess he has.

Actually, he vaguely remembers asking about Hoku Casino's back when they were in school but Kakuzu had said it was a coincidence the place had his name. Hmm, back in school huh? Those were the days. Hidan still clearly remembers the day him and Kakuzu started their strange relationship.

It was their 2nd year in high-school and Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan were all at Pein and Konan's house, those two were like second parents to most of them.

"_'Kakuzu! Pass me another beer!" Hidan was clearly already drunk and he wasn't about to get that next can of beer "No idiot, your drunk." Kakuzu stated coldly "But Kuzu~" the silver-haired boy started to climb into his, now very confused, tanned friends lap, and this only gave Deidara another chance to tease someone "get a room, un!" the blonde giggled as Sasori grabbed him from behind suggestively. Kakuzu would have made some sharp retort but his mouth was suddenly occupied...by Hidan's mouth, now he would have been lying if he said he didn't like kissing the boy in his lap and he was a little tipsy himself, thus it turned into a make-out session which would have turned into something more, erm, 'intimate' if Pein hadn't stepped in and driven them both to their respective homes._

_The next day at school was awkward, both of them knew what happened, partly from memory and the rest from Deidara teasing them about their little scene. Eventually they had to talk about it which turned out to be a good thing considering Hidan confessed and Kakuzu accepted._

Hidan almost laughed at the memory, he wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone thought he was, he was more or less aware of what he was doing when he kissed his friend. He had been pretty happy dating Kakuzu, it made him _almost_ enjoy high-school and college. If only graduation day hadn't been so fucked up.

* * *

**Well this chapter was shorter than the other two but there was nothing else to add.....well not that I could think of and honestly, I'm surprised this story even makes sense considering I really didn't even know what the incident between Hidan and Kakuzu was until the end of this chapter O_o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter, why? because this is my sad attempt at a cliffhanger. well at least i got two chapters posted today**

**Disclaimer~: Well, I'm not rich, I am not asian, my name is not Kishimoto, and I do not have the emotional stability to write the plot twists in Naruto, let alone refrain from making the Akatsuki a yaoi pot.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hidan had just finished another interview for a local newspaper and was kinda regretting putting Kakuzu in as such a large role because that's all the interviewers ever asked about, that and if his childhood inspired his 'dark' writing style.

Hidan didn't care for talking about his childhood, his mother was murdered by his father in front of his eyes and if the police had gotten there any later his father would have killed him too. He spent his grade-school years hopping from one orphanage to the next, when he reached his last year in middle-school he found a shelter that had plenty of resources for him to stay until he was old enough to live on his own.

The albino looked around the busy streets looking for a good place to eat and settled for a daytime bar, it served good food -but most importantly it sold _alcohol._ He walked inside and was greeted by an employee who informed him there was not a table open, so Hidan gladly went for sitting at the bar.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"I want the fucking strongest drink you have." Hidan wouldn't admit it but he was mildly depressed and alcohol helped numb his mind to the pain. His life was never peaceful, the calmest it had been was when he was dating Kakuzu, they fought all the time and their breakup was terribly painful.

"Coming right up." the bartender returned moments later with a glass full of clear liquid "Here you go sir! Our strongest vodka." someone sat down next to Hidan stealing the glass from in front of the albino "Bartender, take this back and get us some light beer." the employee did as he was told, Hidan scowled at the man who took away his painkiller "Why the fuck do you keep showing up?" Kakuzu ignored the hostility "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was here first!" Hidan whined childishly "Stop whining, you don't need that strong of a drink."

"I can drink whatever the hell I want! You lost any say in what I do 3 years ago!" Kakuzu frowned, they can't even talk without _that_ being brought up "I told you, you don't understand what happened!" Hidan slammed his fist on the table "You left me so that your dad would pay off our hospital bills! You left me for _money_!" Hidan got up and sped for the exit "Dammit." the miser put a crumpled 20 on the bar and ran after Hidan. He followed the shorter man to his apartment "Stop following me you fuckin' stalker!"

"Not until you understand!" he grabbed the albino's wrist "Just listen for once in your life Hidan"

* * *

The author's living room was silent "Are you gonna fucking talk or what!?" Hidan was getting impatient "I'm trying to figure out how to say this." sure Kakuzu had thought of what to say before, but now that the time was here his mind had gone blank "Well...I take it you remember the whole event clearly?"

"Of course I do shithead!"

* * *

**Did that even count as a cliffhanger? probably not**.

**The next chapter will explain what happened between them....and if your even remotely excited about this: *~Review~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I feel a bit guilty considering I could have posted this a while ago.....you see, I had the whole story typed out before I posted it.**

**but no-one reviewed so I got lazy and too unmotivated to revise/separate the last two chapters from the original file, uploading also seemed troublesome at the time....man, I feel childish for letting myself slack off purely from lack of reviews. oh well, I will post the last chapter right after this one so enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_It was graduation day and everyone was saying their goodbyes with smiles and tearful eyes "So what now, Kuzu?" Hidan pulled off his cap and gown stuffing them in his backpack "My father wants me to take over the family business now that I've graduated college." _

"_Why should you take over for the bastard?" Hidan hated Kakuzu's father, he didn't approve of them dating....or rather, he didn't approve of Hidan "Because, I would make lots of money and I can support the both of us." the shorter man blushed "But for now, how about we blow this place and go out for dinner?" Kakuzu jumped on his motorcycle and motioned for his boyfriend to join him, Hidan gladly obliged and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu "Let's go, today fucking starts the rest of our lives!" he yelled as they sped off. _

_Everything was going great! Kakuzu was getting a job and Hidan's first book is finally getting published. They would live together, and then Hidan could finally move out of his trashy apartment! _

_But just when they both were having such happy thoughts about their future a very beat-up wire fence seemed to come out of nowhere. Kakuzu was thrown into the fence and was severely cut in many places, the most visible was where two wire's had cut from the corners of his mouth up his cheeks. Hidan had been thrown forward, missing the fence but hitting his head, putting him into a coma._

_Weeks later Kakuzu was released from the hospital with horrible scars and Hidan was still in a coma, he visited his boyfriend every day, praying he'd wake up soon. One day he came back and told the unconscious Hidan about the new tattoos he had gotten to help cover the scars, they were thick black stitches that looked to be holding up his jaw. His chest, arms, and back also had a good amount of the stitches "I bet you would think they look 'fucking cool'." Kakuzu kissed the albino's forehead and left the room, he saw his father standing there "What the hell do you want?"_

* * *

_2 days later Hidan woke up and saw his boyfriend asleep in a chair beside his hospital bed "Kuzu...?" green eyes snapped open "Hidan!?" he got up and hugged the now conscious man"Kuzu, where am I?" _

"_Your in the hospital, you have been in a coma for 5 months." his purple eyes widened "That long!?...Kuzu what happened to your face? It looks fucking cool." Kakuzu chuckled "I got scarred pretty badly from the accident so I got tattoos to cover them up." Kakuzu took a deep breath "Anyway, we need to talk." Hidan tilted his head in confusion._

"_We are talking moron." Kakuzu's face turned oddly serious "I mean talk seriously, not joke around."_

"_What the fuck about?" Hidan had a bad feeling, his boyfriend never looked this serious "Us....I think it's best we break up for now" the albino felt his heart sink into his stomach and panicked "D-don't fuck around like that, Kuzu!" _

"_I'm serious, but let me ex-" Hidan wouldn't listen"No! You fucking promised me we'd be together! You said you fucking support the both of us!" it was getting to much to handle, what if this was really it? Did Kakuzu get tired of him while he was in the coma? Did he find someone else? Tears started falling down his pale face, it was the first time Hidan had cried in over 10 years. Kakuzu quickly reached to wipe them away but was rejected "Get the hell away from me!" he screamed "Hidan, liste-" _

"_No! Get the fuck out of here Kakuzu!" and that was the final blow, Kakuzu couldn't remember the last time Hidan called his name properly._

* * *

_the next couple of days passed by and the tattooed man hadn't come back, Hidan was getting released from the hospital and on his way out he stopped at the desk to ask about the bill that was no doubt out of his price range. Great now he's going to be in debt all his life "Sir, your bill has already been paid by a Mr. Yamada Hoku" Hidan's eyes widened "The cheap bastard! His father must have offered to pay the bills if we broke up!" he was fuming, and the poor nurse at the counter was very confused._

* * *

"From what I remember there is no fucking way to misunderstand the damn situation." the albino was clearly pissed to even have to think about it "If you remember it _that_ well then you remember I was trying to explain something to you when you started yelling at me."

"Explain what? That the deal was you had to break up with me and your father would pay the bills?"

"That's only what it looks like! The reason I broke up with you is because I wanted you to be happy."

"What the fuck? I _was_ happy back then! Even if we were going to be in debt, I was fucking happy!"

"I know that! Shut up and let me tell you what happened."

* * *

**If there was an inconsistency in 'Red Cloud's' it's probably because I didn't plan out my story all the way and had no idea what Kuzu & Hidan were talking about until the 4th chappy, is that a bad work ethic? if it is....I'm not willing to admit it XD**

**~*Review*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**ah....a fluffy ending, I will never be satisfied with this. I tried many different endings and this one was the victor because I wasn't even remotely happy with the other choices. Hidan is slightly OOC in my opinion and frankly, I don't care! it turned out okay and this is my first completed story** **so I'm not _unhappy.._...I just think I could've done better.**

**Warning: a little smex at the end....not very graphic though  
**

**Disclaimer desu~: I don't own anything**

* * *

"_I bet you would think they look 'fucking cool'" Kakuzu kissed the albino's forehead and left the room, he saw his father standing there "What the hell do you want?"_

"_I want you to break up with him" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed into thin slits "Why would I do that? I'm perfectly happy being with him." his father laughed "Will he be happy? I am a powerful man, you know that. I can influence a lot of people...Even the media"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Kakuzu didn't like where this was going "I know that boy is going to release a book soon, it's already been approved, but I'm afraid that it won't sell very well if it comes out that he was part of a gang fight and ended up in the hospital because of it. Gangs have been under extra scrutiny due to the increase in hate crimes lately, in fact there happened to be a hate crime 5 months ago – the day of your graduation. The timing is perfect, I can just pass around some money and then his career is over before it started. With his face all over the news everyone will hate him and he won't be able to live a normal life."_

"_That's all a fucking lie!" at that moment Kakuzu didn't care that he was starting to sound like Hidan "Hmm? No-one will know that, and even if you try to tell the media that who are they gonna believe? You, some kid who just graduated with tattoos all over his body? Or me, a man with money, resources, and respect?" _

"_What the hell makes you think you can pull that off!?" his father chuckled "What makes you think I can't? You know what I've done before. But there is a chance that you both could just happily go your separate ways, debt free! I'll pay off the hospital bills, you can take over one of my Casino's here, and that punk can release his book and become a famous author." how did he let his dad win? Why didn't he check the breaks on his motorcycle that day? There were so many questions and only one way to protect Hidan._

_A very painful, cruel way._

* * *

Kakuzu looked up and saw Hidan, tears cascading down his face, eyes widened staring at nothing "W-why? Why didn't you come back after that day? We...we could have been together all this time, I could have been l-loving you instead of hating you, not getting drunk every other day....I could have been fucking happy!" the tears wouldn't stop and he finally realized he was being held, Kakuzu was holding him tenderly "Because I was scared, for the first time in years you called me by my full name...You cried in front of me for the first time, be it out of anger or sadness. You didn't want to see me."

"Your wrong...I-I wanted to see you...I wanted you to prove me wrong! I've spent 3 years being bitterly miserable wondering if you left me for someone else while I was in a coma...Then one day I got so fucking mad I made you a total asshole in my book, and then you appeared out of nowhere! I didn't know whether to be happy, angry, sad....All of those..."

"I'm so sorry Hidan." Kakuzu reached up and wiped more of the endless tears away.

"Then you kissed me...I was almost glad, but then after we fucked that night I realized it was just another one of those times when we substituted fighting with sex, it meant nothing." the taller of the two men broke away from their hug frowning "It didn't mean nothing"

"Huh? But...." the tears finally stopped falling.

"Every minute I spend with you means something, whether we're fighting, joking around, or being intimate doesn't matter." the casino owner leaned forward and pressed his lips against the albino's, Hidan opened his mouth giving Kakuzu entrance, the smaller man moaned into the kiss. When they finally broke away author groaned in protest "Kuzu~" said man smirked "I love it when you call me that," he smashed their lips together once again, picking Hidan up, the latter wrapped his legs around the miser "Hmm, Kuzu..." they moved into the bedroom. Kakuzu lowered them onto the bed their deep kiss turning into lots of small ones moving down the writers neck. Kakuzu pulled Hidan's t-shirt off while the author worked on his button up one.

When their clothes had been discarded the miser held three fingers up to the albino's mouth, who gladly coated them and waited for Kakuzu to put them to use "Ready?" Hidan growled "Just shut the fuck up and do it." the miser stuck two fingers into his lover who was now writhing underneath him "Hurry up, dammit! Screw preparation!" Kakuzu chuckled "Still a masochist?" he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Hidan's entrance "You fucking bet, still a sadist?" Kakuzu thrust inside the author without warning "AAHHH!"

"Hn, Kinda" he bit the abino's neck, earning a moan "Just fucking move already!" the casino owner obliged. Moving in and out of his lover rapidly, the two gaining a rhythm after awhile "Kuzu!" Hidan moaned as he felt a fiery coil building in is stomach "Shit! Go faster!" he was once again obliged and after that it didn't take long for either of them to reach climax "Holy fucking shit!" Kakuzu pulled out and fell beside his partner, both panting "I fucking love you, bastard" the miser pulled his lover close to his chest "I love you too, idiot" the panting died away and made room for peace and quiet until:

"That reminds me, what did you fucking do to me at that casino!?"

~End?

* * *

**oh my....I'm sorry for the pathetic attempt at a lemon (is that the proper term? I think so...) btw, I would be overjoyed to get ~*Reviews *~**


End file.
